It's Kind of Risky
by BubblyScarlet
Summary: When Draco and Harry get together, they soon realize they must keep their relationship a secret. They are in opposing houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and if they are seen together it would most definitely cause a problem. Their love is kind of risky. [Story better than summary :)] Characters may be slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my official Drarry fanfiction that I actually plan on completing. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

In the morning when Harry woke up, he didn't expect to see someone on his bed. He _especially_ didn't expect a certain blonde to be on his bed. He was sitting with his legs dangling off the side, a potions book in his lap.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I'm studying for potions class. What about you?"

"I'm trying to sleep, so get off my bed. Why are you studying anyway? Everyone knows you're Snape's favorite."

Draco's mouth twitched upward, as if he were smiling, but then he said, "I've still got to keep my grades up though, Harry." Harry muttered something under his breath and rolled onto the other side of his bed, trying to get back to sleep when a thought hit him.

He sat bolt upright in his bed and said "How did you get in here? You don't even know the password!" Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, as if to say '_now you ask_', but he eagerly explained.

"Well, you see, after you, Ron, and Hermione were done sneaking around in the library, where I happened to be as well, I was just walking back to the Slytherin common rooms when I heard my name being mentioned. I believe someone said 'Draco, really, Harry? Why would you like _Draco_?'-" Harry blushed deeply at this- "So I continued to follow you and accidentally stayed long enough to hear the password. Then that fat lady of yours doesn't pay very good attention, does she, because I was able to repeat the password back to her and followed you into your dorm room. Luckily you had your invisibility cloak lying around, so no one saw me." Draco sighed, satisfied at the look of extreme embarrassment on Harry's face.

"You know?" Harry mumbled weakly. Draco nodded gleefully.

"So, is there anything you want to ask me?" Draco questioned.

"No…"

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Anything at all?"

"Draco, shut up."

"That was rude."

"If you don't get out now I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

"What, 'Oh, Dumbledore, Draco snuck into my room after I was _sneaking around the library at night when you specifically told us not to, _and he found out the password.' You might as well just ask me, Harry, and get it over with." Harry took a deep breath and said,

"Oh, all right. Draco, will you go out with me?" The last part was a little muffled, but Draco took it anyway. He smiled winningly and said,

"No."

Harry's face fell.

"What? But-"

"I'm only kidding, Harry. Don't cry. Of course I'll go out with you!" Draco said.

He then pressed his lips right onto Harry's, who was genuinely surprised at this act of affection.

"I think I'd better get out now, before your friend Ron wakes up." Draco said.

"How'd you get him to sleep so long anyway?" Harry asked.

"Minor sleeping charm," Draco replied, "It doesn't last very long but it works good enough." Harry laughed and let Draco borrow his invisibility cloak, after he promised to return it to him. Harry laid back onto the bed, ecstatic that he was finally in his first relationship. He didn't bother getting ready since it was holiday break and all the classes were cancelled. As Harry drifted off in his Gryffindor chamber, Draco lay awake down in the dungeons, wondering what he would do for their first date. Maybe a nice dinner in Hogsmeade, Draco thought. Harry'd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh, the second chapter. It's slightly cheesy, but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

The next morning, Draco woke up to the sound of laughing voices. He blinked and sat up in his bed and saw Crabbe and Goyle chortling and snorting. Crabbe was currently stuffing his mouth with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, so naturally he choked on a couple and had to spit them out. Draco sat up and brushed a couple of droplets of spit from his arm.

"What's so funny?" He asked sharply. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing so hard that they couldn't speak. Their faces were turning red and Goyle accidentally farted. They pointed at Draco's bedside table and continued to laugh. As Draco picked up the piece of parchment and read, he felt his face start to heat up.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Dear Draco,_

_Good morning, love! How absolutely dreadful it is to bother my beautiful munchkin, but when will we be having our first date? Oh, I just wish I could stare into your stunning eyes all day long! I know we only began our lovely relationship last night, but I am honestly quite a bit nervous. Meet me before lunch so we can discuss this, dear._

_Love,_

_H.P._

_P.S. I also prepared some homemade tomato soup for you since I know how it's your favorite! _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO _

In all honesty, Draco didn't think this was very funny. It was extremely embarrassing, however. And now Crabbe and Goyle knew that Draco was with someone. How many people in the school had the initials H.P.? Draco was thinking of something, _anything_ to say to make them stop laughing. They were going to wake the others.

"Shut up," Draco hissed, "I don't even know who this is!" That was lame.

"Y-yeah… right!" Goyle managed.

"It says it in the letter!" Crabbe hollered, "You got together last night!"

Draco rolled his eyes and tucked the letter into his robes. They were so easy to please. _I have to talk to Harry later_, Draco thought.

As Draco crossed the hallway that led to the Great Hall, he spotted Harry and Hermione both perched on the windowsill, looking around the castle. Draco walked over quickly before they could leave.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded at Hermione and she hopped off the windowsill and headed towards the Great Hall. Draco pulled Harry into an empty broom closet.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Draco began immediately, but was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter. He looked at Harry, completely bewildered. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder.

"It wasn't my letter, Ron wrote it. He thought it would be kind of fun to play a joke on you. He doesn't like you all that much, you know." Harry mumbled.

"Well, thanks, Harry."

"It's true, though. Anyway, I _was_ wondering what we'd be doing for our first date."

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, I was planning on going to Hogsmeade for a nice dinner, but I want the rest to be a surprise."

"Tell me!" Harry whined. Draco just shook his head and led Harry out of the closet. Truthfully, Draco had not planned anything at all. He didn't know which restaurant they would be eating at, where they would be heading after that, or what day it would take place. Maybe sometime soon, while they were still on holiday break, Draco thought. Draco gave Harry a quick little peck on the lips and let go of his hand as they headed off in different directions, Harry to the Gryffindor table and Draco to Slytherin. The Slytherins gave Harry a nasty sneer before they welcomed Draco and returned to their food. That was one of the problems of being in this kind of relationship, Harry thought to himself. The whole of the Slytherin house hated Harry, excluding Draco, as Harry was in Gryffindor. Slytherin was disliked by the other houses such as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well, only because they had produced most of the dark wizards in their time. Certain Slytherins were likeable, but many chose to be quite bothersome. However, there was no time to dwell on that. Harry had a potions exam coming up and he needed to stay focused. Over on the other side of the Hall, a certain blonde Slytherin stared longingly at a black-haired and green-eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has slightly inappropriate content that may also make you uncomfortable. You're welcome to skip this chapter if you'd like. Also, sorry for the delay! **

Ten minutes after the warning bell, Harry arrived at his potions class which was held in the dungeons and taught by Professor Snape. He was a greasy-haired and hook-nosed man who simply hated everything about Harry, as well as life. He saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle and felt an immediate surge of annoyance as Pansy Parkinson, a fairly ugly girl, at least in Harry's opinion, had come to slip her arm around Draco's elbow.

Harry tried to meet Draco's eyes, but either Draco didn't notice Harry's attempts, or else he was deliberately not looking up.

Suddenly a loud, annoyingly familiar voice came from the opposite side of the hall and said, "Enter and take your seats."

Harry entered the classroom and headed towards his desk, pulling his cauldron closer to him as he did so. He waited impatiently for the instructions, cursing Pansy under his breath. As the class started to get to work, Harry avoided Draco as much as possible, all the while having to listen to snide remarks about his presence from the Slytherins and Professor Snape.

"Hey, Potter! Is it true you're going out with that Granger girl? It would make sense, considering your blood could be as filthy as hers!" said a boy who was a head taller than Draco. Harry ignored him and continued to cut up his gurdyroots evenly. He threw them into his cauldron and started on the beetles. The sound of laughter grew and Harry dared a glance to see what was going on.

Huddled together, Draco and Pansy were talking about a girl they managed to hex in the hallway who had to go to the hospital wing because her face was full of pus-filled pimples. Nearby Slytherins who overheard their conversation joined in and laughed with them. Harry looked away, feeling a mixed desire to hurt Pansy and just throw up. When the bell finally rang, Harry was the first person to leave the class.

_time skip_

Harry was sitting beneath the tree outside the halls, not doing anything in particular. He was waiting for Draco so that they could talk and spend some time together. Harry heard some footsteps and looked up eagerly, but his face fell when he saw it wasn't Draco. It was the same boy from the class who thought Harry was going out with Hermione. He had dark hair and crooked teeth. He also had plenty of acne; he could easily have been the student Draco and Pansy hexed.

"Hey, freak!" He called as he came nearer.

"What do you want?" Harry muttered, shifting in his spot.

"So is it true that you're going out with Granger?" he asked, a nasty smirk playing on his chapped lips.

"What do you care?" Harry replied.

The boy laughed, "Well, seeing as how you two are pretty close, I guess you are," and he still came closer. Harry felt slightly nervous now. The boy bent down, just inches from Harry's face, and said

"Why don't we try something else? It'll be much more fun than going at it with Granger." Crap. Harry refused to panic and remained where he was.

"I'd rather die," he said.

"That can be arranged, but first I'd rather have some fun. _Incarcerous!_" the taller boy shouted. Ropes sprung from the earth and tied themselves around Harry so that he couldn't move. There was nobody around to call for help to in the area. What would he do? What if Draco saw? He would know it wasn't Harry's fault though, right? It's not like Harry _wanted_ this freak to touch him! Harry desperately moved around, straining against the ropes. The boy punched Harry hard in the stomach to get him to stop struggling and lowered his hand to touch Harry against his wishes. Harry saw something moving in the distance, although it could have been his imagination since his eyes swam with tears and he couldn't see properly. He tried to call for help, but the ropes forced themselves into his mouth so he couldn't speak. All of a sudden, just as the boy got his hand under Harry's robes, brushing his skin, he fell backwards, frozen.

It was Draco. Harry felt relief coursing through his body, and only then he realized just how fast his heart was beating. Draco looked worried as he rushed over to where Harry was, and said,

"_Relashio!_"

The ropes let go and disappeared into the ground.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little… you know." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes as he buried his head into Draco's neck. It was probably for a few minutes, but it felt like forever and Harry didn't want it to end. It was so comfortable and so warm in Draco's grip, and Harry felt safe. Unfortunately, it had to end as a teacher walked by and shouted at them, saying that they would be late for their next class. Harry could've sworn he heard her mutter something about teenagers. Harry looked at the body of the creep and started to ask Draco something, but he already answered.

"Freezing charm. I think I'll erase his memory though. _Obliviate!_" Harry saw the creep's eyes cloud up and said,

"What now?"

"I'll unfreeze him later. Let's get going."

And they walked, hand in hand, off to their last class of the day.

**A/N: I felt extremely uncomfortable writing this. Just know that this is something serious that can happen to anyone, and if it does, beat them up and call the police. Stay safe! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but I just wanted to share the aftermath of what happened after the asshole of a creep tried hurting Harry. **

After classes ended, Draco dragged Harry to the Slytherin common rooms.

"Uh, Draco? I'm kind of not allowed here." Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm. Draco smiled,

"Then why was I in your room? Harry, you have your invisibility cloak, so it doesn't matter. Come on," he finished, pulling Harry into the green lantern-lit area. As they entered the bedrooms, Harry took the opportunity to ask Draco when they would be going on their big date.

"So, Draco. It seems that you've had quite a while to decide where we're going for our first date. Will you tell me now?" he tried his best to sound innocent. Draco shook his head and pushed him onto the bed.

"First you need to tell me if you're okay." Harry sighed.

"Draco, I told you, I'm fine. He didn't even touch me."

"Yes, but it was a close call. I already told your Head of House what happened, and she spoke to Professor Snape. I think that the kid might be expelled." On this last word, Draco smiled.

"You seem pleased to hear that."

"I am."

"Good. If I never see him again, it'd be too soon," Harry muttered.

"He was really ugly too." he mused as an afterthought. Draco hugged Harry and said,

"It's a good thing too. I wouldn't want him to steal my favorite person." Harry laughed and hugged Draco tighter.

"That'd never happen. So, will you tell me now?"

"Fine," Draco sighed. "I already told you I'm bringing you to Hogsmeade during the vacations, but we're going to go for dinner at the Three Broomsticks." Harry nodded, beckoning Draco to continue.

"I haven't really decided completely, but I want to bring you somewhere beautiful and quiet, like maybe the forest. It looks really nice in winter." Harry nodded again, obviously excited. Draco laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Can I sleep here?" Harry asked Draco.

"Well, if you want to. But won't the others see you?"

"_Now_ you're worried."

"I'm not, I'm just _saying_ –"

"It's fine, I have the invisibility cloak, remember?" Harry interrupted. Draco rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed, not bothering to remove his morning clothes. Harry did the same. As they snuggled and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, the night air drifted through the window, surrounding them comfortably.

And the two lovers fell asleep.

**A/N Again: And yeah, this is what happens! I think it resolved itself fairly nicely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is sort of long. Sort of. **

The green light flooding the Slytherin chambers was also the light responsible for temporarily blinding Draco. As soon as he woke up, his eyes met with that dazzling emerald color, which was normally a more swamp-like color at night. Draco was left in utter darkness for a moment. He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his eyesight when he remembered who he was sleeping with.

_Oh, not in that way!_ Draco's cheeks reddened as he realized what he had just thought. He pushed all lewd images aside and massaged his eyes to help them recover from their torture. As Draco removed his hands, he sat up against the headboard of his bed to study the face of his sleeping partner. He smiled at the boy who was resting soundly and dragged a hand through his thick, black mane. His smile widened when he heard the adorable sounds that Harry made. He moved his hand to Harry's face, lightly stroking his cheek as he was left in deep thought. He pondered many things, one of them being his and Harry's first date. This was the one subject that had managed to confuse him increasingly, and he knew that he would need help with this. Truthfully, Draco wasn't very good at this whole 'romance' thing, but he was going to try for Harry. He had to.

The bright green light danced around the room and flooded it thoroughly, penetrating through all the darkness. It was stunning, to say the least. Draco sighed as he was enveloped with millions of questions.

_Should I get reservations at a fancy restaurant? Are there any fancy restaurants in Hogsmeade? Or maybe I should downplay it… Maybe Harry doesn't want anything too extravagant. But what if he's expecting something grand? How do I make Harry happy?_

Draco knew he should tell Harry the truth and just ask him what he wanted, but he thought that that might seem inconsiderate, so he decided to keep quiet. The one thing that Draco was sure about was stargazing. He knew how Harry fancied celestial objects, though he hated that Divination class so. Something about their mysterious twinkling in the inky black sky must've got to Harry, because Draco had noticed it, _a lot_.

_I should probably just ask someone for help…But who? Not Crabbe or Goyle…_Draco laughed lightly at the thought of receiving relationship advice from those two buffoons. His laughter died out as a brilliant thought occurred to him.

_What about Hermione? She's smart, and I'm sure she knows quite a lot about it ever since she's been in that relationship with Ron…Could she know about romance? Would she be willing to help me? I know we've quarreled in the past…_

Draco's thoughts were disturbed when Harry started to stir awake. He'd have to keep his anxious lover distracted before their date.

_Maybe a trip into Hogsmeade would be a good idea. I could find out what he likes and look around some of the stores and restaurants…_

Just as his mind began to reel again, Harry pulled out of Draco's grasp and sat up, mumbling a sleepy 'hello'. He yawned a little before asking Draco why he was up already. Draco looked around at the clock, and was a bit shocked to see that it was four-thirty in the morning.

"I guess I didn't realize," Draco mumbled before asking "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm already awake… I should probably leave now, though," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Draco questioned. Harry laughed as he gestured around the room, then at himself.

"Why do you think? I'm a Gryffindor, in the Slytherin common room."

"Technically it's the dorm room…" Draco teased.

"You know what I mean!" Harry said as he playfully shoved at Draco's shoulder.

"Anyway, I should really go. My roommates might be wondering where I am."

"Fine," Draco muttered, pulling Harry closer for a quick kiss before he left.

"Harry, head up! This is the fifth time today, young man, and I will not settle for it any longer!" the squeaky voice of his Charm's professor protested. Harry muttered a half-hearted apology and rubbed his aching neck. After being rudely interrupted from his blissful daydreams, Harry had shot his head up so fast that must have busted a muscle. Beside him, Ron and Hermione glanced over, clearly worried about him.

"Mate, you sure you're okay?" Ron whispered quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the teacher. "The Professor's right, you know. You've been doing this throughout the whole class."

Right now, the professor was teaching an extremely complicated method for an extremely simple spell, or at least that's what Harry thought. How hard could it possibly be to change a rubber ball into stone? Sure, if you aim your wand at the wrong object things could end differently, but you'd have to be too much of an idiot to actually do that, right?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry mumbled when the teacher left them to practice the spell on their own.

"I just woke up a little too early this morning, so I guess I'm a little tired."

Ron simply nodded and was about to start practicing when a thought occurred to him. A suspicious look crossed his face and he asked,

"Harry, where were you last night?"

Harry's expression must have given him away because Ron's face broke into a wide and cheesy grin, and he started laughing victoriously.

"I knew it! You sneaky—"

"Boys! _What_ is the matter?!" Professor Flitwick asked, moving over to the blushing Harry and in-hysterics Ron. Harry's embarrassment grew even more when they were caught, and Ron's laughter quickly died out.

"It doesn't seem to me as if you're practicing! Let's see it, then."

Flitwick stood there, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the two to perform the spell. Ron cleared his throat nervously and raised his wand, looking extremely apprehensive. So he hadn't been paying attention either.

"Uh…" he began, looking over at Harry first, then at the professor.

"_D-duro!_" he said, pointing at the rubber ball with his wand. At first it seemed as if the spell might've worked, as it turned to stone, but then it split in half and rolled off the table. Flitwick looked at him in a disapproving manner and turned to Harry.

"And you, Mr. Potter?"

Deciding not to risk it and turn a fellow classmate into stone, Harry confessed.

"I—er—wasn't paying attention, sir," he finished quietly.

Flitwick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a scowl plastered onto his face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to assign detention to both of you then… See me after class so I may give you your punishments." He murmured, retreating to his desk at the front of the room. Harry and Ron shared a solemn look, and earned an exasperated glare from Hermione.

"Harry! Harry, hold on a moment!" Draco called in a somewhat quiet voice from a few feet away. He had dismissed his cronies a while ago and had waited until the hallway was mostly empty so that he could catch up with Harry. He smiled at Harry and nodded his head towards the bathroom, indicating a private place for them to talk. Harry understood and followed him in, checking under the bathroom stalls to make sure no one was there to listen to their conversation. Once they were in the clear, Draco broke the silence with a light chuckle.

"I heard you and Ron got in trouble with Flitwick this morning," he said casually. "Yeah, we have detention now. I have to help Hagrid with his pest problem. Apparently they've been destroying most of his pumpkins," Harry said with a sigh. "At least it's with Hagrid, though," Draco pointed out "He likes you. He might take it easy on you."

Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a little better. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco's eyes lit up, and Harry couldn't help but notice how cute that was. As he opened his mouth to speak, footsteps along with voices accompanying them were heard shuffling closer to the bathroom. Draco pulled Harry into a stall and they hoisted themselves onto the toilet seat while Draco muttered the muffling charm. It wasn't the most comfortable, nor the cleanliest position to be in, but it hid them well. They managed to lock the door as the people entered the bathroom. As soon as he heard their voices, Draco recognized them. How could he not? After all, they had been friends for years. The two who entered were none other than Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's cronies.

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay, but this story is coming along as I write it, so basically I don't know what'll happen next as much as any of my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Important Note Involving Updates & More!

**Author's Note:**

** Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have actually been working on the next couple of chapters, but before I did that, I fixed up the previous ones. There were some grammatical errors and awkward sentences, but they're all gone now, so feel free to check those out once again in order to refresh your memory of what went down. **

** I changed certain plot details in those chapters, and I would also be extremely pleased if you read the author's notes. I know many people don't read them, but I think that some of them are kind of important. **

** There should be a new chapter up later today! **

** Love you guys, and thank you for staying with me even though I am pretty awful at updating! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's finally here! It has been quite a while since I've updated. Thank you to those who have kept on reading. Enjoy the story!**

The shuffling of feet and low whispers were enough to let Draco know that Crabbe and Goyle were up to something. He trained his ears so that he could make out some of what they were saying, but it was extremely difficult. The muffling charm worked so that he and Harry could speak to each other and not be heard, but it didn't help to make the other voices any louder.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Harry whispered, still being cautious. Draco shook his head, slightly irked by the fact.

He looked around the bathroom stall, trying to figure a way out. As of right now, they were trapped and had nowhere to go. They could wait it out, but who knew how long that could take? Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly the most of efficient of all people. Draco gave up on trying to make out their words and instead searched his brain, thinking of all the spells that might be able to help their situation. While Draco thought, Harry took up the task of deciphering the words of Draco's cronies.

They had seemed to have lost their cautious demeanor and had begun to speak a little bit louder, allowing Harry to catch some of what they were saying. Certain keywords popped up, such as "suspicious", "hiding", and "Harry".

That last word had Harry confused. Why would they be discussing him? Draco obviously hadn't told them about their relationship, and they had kept up the act of their hatred for one another. They didn't really hang around each other that often, and they only met after curfew had arrived.

So what could they have been discussing that involved Harry? Unless…

A thought abruptly struck Harry as he remembered the note. Ron, that buffoon!

While Harry loved Ron as he would a brother, he sometimes made extremely irrational decisions. He had known about the note and what was on it, but he hadn't expected Ron to actually put down his initials. How many people in the entire school had the initials 'H.P.'?

This would not end well. Harry remembered what Draco had told him about Crabbe and Goyle's reaction to the note. At first they had seemed pretty jolly about it, though they did tease their friend quite a bit. Afterwards, Draco had said, they stopped talking about it and did their best to disregard its existence.

Could they really have figured it out? It was highly doubtful. Crabbe and Goyle were about as bright as a toddler.

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder and whispered his concerns,

"I think they might know about us."

"What? How?"

"The note, remember? Maybe they figured the initials out."

"That's impossible. They're ridiculously stupid. Besides, can't there be anyone else who shares your initials?"

Harry shook his head at that.

"I've thought all I could, and there's no one else in our year with the initials 'H.P.'"

"Maybe they've found someone who's a year younger?"

Once again, Harry shook his head.

"If that were, then why would they say my name? They're talking about me specifically, Draco. And they're _your_ friends. They might have figured it out."

Draco's complexion paled as he pondered this possibility. If Crabbe and Goyle knew, then they surely wouldn't keep it a secret. Unless they were looking for proof… Draco couldn't have that. Maybe he and Harry could just keep their distance for now, avoid each other for a week or so.

But no, the winter break would be over by then and it would ruin their plans for their first date. It suddenly hit Draco that he and Harry had only been going out together for a week. All those past years, and neither of them had said a thing about their feelings for each other. However, now was not the time to dwell on that. They needed to figure out how to leave.

"Wait, Ha-" Draco began, but was interrupted by a different set of voices.

"What was that?" Crabbe asked, shifting so he could walk over to the locked stall. Idiots. They hadn't noticed that there was only one closed door in the whole bathroom and hadn't bothered to check.

But how had they heard Draco? And then it clicked. The spell must have worn off.

"Who's there?" Goyle asked, walking closer to Draco and Harry's hiding spot. Harry turned to Draco with a slightly panicked expression, wondering what they should do. They couldn't walk out together, obviously, as that would only confirm Crabbe and Goyle's suspicions. If Draco went out alone, his cronies would surely question him for spying on their conversation. That couldn't be the worst possible result, though. If Harry left, the same might happen, but with more venom in their voices. But then again, wouldn't they check the stall to see that it truly was empty? And then they'd see that Draco and Harry were hiding together.

What could they do?

As the couple's thoughts raced, trying to think of a way out of their unfortunate situation, an abrupt slamming of the bathroom door startled them. Professor Snape's voice penetrated the tense air, scolding the two visible Slytherins for ditching their class. Harry quickly and quietly slipped off his shoes and placed them at the foot of the stall, regaining his balance on top of the toilet seat. Draco caught on to what he was doing and cast a spell that would form an unpleasant odor, much like the stink pellets would.

He quietly muttered, "_Foetida Putredinem!_"

The stall immediately began to fill with the smell of something equivalent to that of decaying flesh.

As expected, Snape was to check the bathroom completely after ushering Crabbe and Goyle out, as well as before he himself left to attend to other matters. He walked over to the stall where Harry and Draco were located and asked,

"Who's in there?"

Harry used his hands to waft the odor spell under the stall door so that it would infiltrate Snape's nostrils, while Draco mumbled loud enough for Snape to hear,

"Oh, I shouldn't have ate that."

Though the boys couldn't see Snape's face, they did hear him gag as he muttered "disgusting," and walked out of the room. Once they heard the bathroom door shut, they immediately burst into laughter and clutched their stomachs.

They unlocked the door and walked out, Harry picking up his shoes before they left. They made sure to walk out at different time intervals and meet at the library so that it wouldn't seem too suspicious.

_time skip_

Once they met at the library, Harry walked off to a bookshelf while Draco inconspicuously slid into a desk nearby. They chatted a bit as they pretended to look at books and complete their work, all the while making sure the librarian didn't notice them.

After they had been doing this for some time, Harry remembered that Draco had never gotten to telling him what it was that they met in the bathroom in the first place for.

He relayed this information to Draco, who smiled and stood up, scanned the area, and pressed his lips onto Harry's. Harry felt himself get pushed into the shelf of books, but he couldn't really say he minded all too much. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and tilted his head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Once they separated, Draco smiled and returned to his spot at the desk. Harry looked around before mumbling,

"That was kind of risky…"

Draco laughed and said, "This whole relationship is, but I don't care."

Harry smiled and leaned in to peck Draco's lips once more, and then asked,

"So was that what you wanted to tell me?" Draco smiled lopsidedly.

"Sort of. But we can do more of that tomorrow, when I take you out on our first date."

"Wait,-"

"Yes."

"Oh, my-"

"I know."

"I love you!" Harry flung his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him again, hard. Draco kissed back, mumbling a little 'I love you, too.'

Footsteps a few feet away startled them into separating from their delightful kiss, and revealed themselves to belong to none other than Ginny Weasley.

She walked into the area where Harry and Draco were, both of them having returned to their inconspicuous positions beside the desk and bookshelf.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said, walking over to him. She easily carried a duffle bag filled with about a hundred pounds of books, and Harry marveled at her strength. Ginny was a Quidditch star and an overall great person to be around. She was funny and very enthusiastic, and not to mention she possessed all the qualities of a great leader. Harry liked to think of her as one of his best friends.

Apparently, Ginny thought of them as something a little more.

"So, Harry, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule ball with me."

"Uh- Ginny," Harry started, not sure what to say. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco staring at him.

"Oh, Harry, if you don't want to it's all right. I just thought, you know… maybe you'd remember when we kissed and all. I've liked you for a while, Harry. But I understand if you don't feel the same. I just thought… but it's fine." Ginny began to turn when Harry stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, of course I'll go with you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait, really? Oh, all right!" She pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and slipped off, swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder and narrowly missing Harry's face.

"See you then, Harry!" She called as she headed out of the library.

Harry turned around to see a very pissed-looking Draco.

"Really, Harry? I suppose we should just cancel our date, then?"

"No, Draco! Not at all, it's just that she's been my friend for the longest time and I really want her to be happy. All we're doing is going to the ball together, we're not actually dating."

"I don't think that that's awfully clear to her."

"Please, Draco, don't be mad."

"What was that about a kiss?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. Draco glared at him and proceeded to explain,

"She said 'maybe you'd remember the kiss'. What kiss?"

"Oh, that…" Harry blushed, looking a little embarrassed. Draco seemed to get even more annoyed.

"Harry, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Before I realized I liked you, I had a thing with Ginny. We never actually went out, but…" Harry looked down before continuing, "I love you, Draco. So don't worry about that. All I'm doing with Ginny is taking her to the ball. You'll go with Pansy, and it'll just be a one time thing, okay?"

Draco thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"Okay. I love you too, Harry. I hope this works out well."

"Me too."

The sound of students barreling down the halls filled their ears and resulted in an irked glance from the librarian who headed to shut the doors.

"We'd better leave now." Harry said, looking up at Draco. Draco nodded, and they set off, merging into the crowd of witches and wizards. All either one of them could think about now was the clash between their first date and the Yule ball. This might be a stressful week.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
